


broken glass

by waterbottlex



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Dark Rey, F/M, Palpatine - Freeform, Sad, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlex/pseuds/waterbottlex
Summary: after crash landing with the resistance, ben solo is seriously injured and rey goes off to fight palpatine on her own. she returns, and meets up with ben alone a little ways away from the main base.....





	broken glass

she never broke eye contact as she drew closer, tilting her head with a slight smile. reaching out, she stroked his cheek with one gloved finger as the other one gently rested on his chest. he flinched.   
“join me, kylo. join me, and together you and i can rule the galaxy.”

something dropped in his chest, a tight knot. he took a step back, his thoughts muddled.   
“rey, i-“  
she silenced him with a kiss, and when he didn’t resist, pressed into it. finally, a thought solidified. stop.   
“stop.”  
he broke the kiss, stepping back several steps once again. she frowned, and it would’ve softened his heart if it wasn’t for her lifeless dark eyes poring into his own.   
“isn’t this what you wanted?” she asked, anger seeping into her voice. “i’m finally ready to join you. it’s me. it’s rey.”  
she took another step closer, still-dead eyes softening. “i love you.”

something broke in his chest, and he genuinely felt something snap inside his chest as he pushed her off of him.   
“no. you’re not.”

as he walked back to his ship, collapsing in a seat and the wound under his fresh bandages throbbing, the window beside him shattered as his fists clenched.   
he was going to kill palpatine.


End file.
